A Ranger with the Scouts(H)
by SunDarkness2019
Summary: What happens when a fan of both Power Rangers and Super Sentai gets transported to the world of Sailor Moon? This fanfic!


**(A self-insert. Hooh boy, this'll be a Broken Base.)**

You know, the Power Rangers are not very good now. They're now much more geared towards kids, and the writing is... yeesh...

Shaking my wild, unruly, black hair, I close my brown eyes as I remembered the first time I watched the Power Rangers. It was 11 years ago. I was just, what, 2? Yeah. I was just looking through the T.V. to watch something when this new show was announced. It was called Power Rangers S.P.D. Naturally, I watched the episodes when I had free time. I instantly became a fan from the second the intro started. After it ended, I learned of Mystic Force. I was also excited. But, well, to me, it was average. I hoped that Operation Overdrive was good. It wasn't. I was devastated. But, when Jungle Fury was announced, I still had hope. I wasn't disappointed. R.P.M? I loved it. But, eventually when Saban bought the Power Rangers, I soon saw the episodes were as good as the worst S.P.D episodes, thought they were still a little above average. Although to me, that was not a good sign.

But I still love the stuff they release, even though the Super Sentai toys are better, and much more durable and bigger- exept for Operation Overdrive, which were shite -and had good electronics- look, I like both. Oh, you must be wondering who is this and how you know this. Well, tough tits, I ain't gonna give my name away. And for how? Fuck if I know. Just, ignore that issue even though it may not always be explained well. Stupid author...

Anyway, I just finished rewatching the entirety of _Kyoruger_ and I still love that show. God, I really wish Dino Charge followed the original much more... but eh, nitpicking.

Carefully I stood up to eject the disk from the Blu-ray player, and put it in it's container. The waste of time you read eventually ended, I walked away to throw away the instant noodles and, huh? Why did I leave a drawing there?

I gingerly picked it up with my left hand and- oh. That commission. Right, _Kyoruger_ _Red_. Forgot to make him. Right, now I should-

 ** _VVVVVrrrroooooossswwwwhhhhh_**...

Hah?

 ** _VVVVVVVrrrroooommmmm!_**

The hell was that? Oh, no... if this turns out to be a crappy fanfiction, I ain't participating. Jeez, doesn't he realize I want to read the _Shattered Grid_ comic line now?

An evil Tommy, every Rangers, who wouldn't read that? Picking it up, I'm already on issue 22, I start reading. Huh. Looks like the stupid portal's gone. Finally, now, walking away, I pick up more empty noodles and walk to the trash can.

Hah, nothing more satisfying than the sound of trash getting into the garbage can... Now-

 ** _Sssuucckk!_**

Damn my luck...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"

 ** _[LINE BREAK]_**

"HHHHHHHHHHH- OW!"

OWOWOWOWOWOWOW! THAT! HURTS! GAH! STUPID AUTHOR! WHY DIDN'T I GET PLOT ARMOR FOR THAT?!?! DAMN YOU!

Okay... breathe in... _hhhhmmmm_... _hhhhaaaaahhhhhhh_... calm...

 ** _Crik!_**

"GRAH! MY FUCKING RIBS! HAH!"

THIS IS! SMARTS!

"St-steady... breathe..." Speaking through my teeth was still a bit too much, but hey, I got blasted to God knows where.

Looking around, I'm pretty sure that I'm between two buildings. An alley, basically. Peering out, turns out it's night. Great.

Walking out, I'm surprised that not that much lights are on, or blocked by curtains. Curioser curioser... Eh, not like I haven't seen that before-

Wait, was that sign JAPANESE?!

Reading it again, it was. just my luck. Odd... but still.

Huh? Weird, something on my left thigh. Picking it up, it looks like a solid metal... thing in the shape of a obloid square. It also had a wrist strap. Cool. Eh, probably something I should throw away, but...

"Well, might as well... *breathes in* MIGHTY MORPHIN' TYRANNOSAURUS!" So satisfying... Now, to throw this thing away-

 _{Activating Morphin' Sequence! Mighty Morphin' Red Tyrannosaurus!}_

 ** _Flash!_**

Looking down...

"HOLY CRABAPPLES!" I'M THE RED RANGER! RED RANGER! AHH! AHH! AHH! BREATH MAN, BREATH! CALM DOWN! CALM! DOWN!

 _{Activating Dopamine gas.}_

Wait, what?

 _{Awaiting questions...}_

"Am I in a dream?"

 _{Playing Playback... #5._

 _*Hello? Is this thing recording?*_

 _*Alpha. Please stop fiddling with the recorder.*_

 _*Oh! There we go. Zordon?*_

 _*Hello, new Ranger. You must wondering what is happening and who we are.*_

NO SHAPE, SHERLOCK!

 _*No need to worry. I am Zordon. My helper here,_

 _*Hi!*_

 _*Is Alpha-5. We, are the Holders of the Mega Morpher, the current Morpher you wield.*_

Mega Morpher? Why didn't I heard of that before. Wait...

"Um, is it the successor of the Master Morpher of Tommy Oliver?" No way is it-

 _*Correct. Past legendary Power Ranger Tommy Oliver gave up the Master_ _Morpher to us in his old age. He has now passed away.*_

Tommy... dead..? Um... I'm... very uncomfortable... calm down... calm... down... Nope. Not working. Oh, god... Tommy, gone... Childhood...

 _*Unfortunate as that maybe, we thank him for the contribution to make sure future Rangers have a much easier time defeating the forces of evil that they must face. The burden they must face ever grows, and now you must face them as well.*_

Crud...

Great...

Wait, "Is there a term known as "Super Sentai?'"

 _*Correct. Through the combined efforts of the Time Force, R.P.M, and S.P.D Rangers along with the MegaForce team, we have made contact with the other world protecters. Although they were weary of trusting us, they accected a term that they give us similar data to install into these Morphers you wield.*_

Cool! Now I can access their powers! Oh, I'll SO overpowered! Haha... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- *cough* Oh, wait, where was I? Oh, right. How to Morph into other Rangers.

"How do I transform into Rangers?"

 _*Currently, you possess the Red Morpher. To transform, you must simply say the name of the team, and if you have an upgraded form, simply say the name of it. However, you must use the original team's transformation.*_

Cool. Heh, doing _Kyoruger_ dance and hearing that nice voice-

 ** _Crash!_**

What the heck?! Rushing to the sound, I see someone, most likely thrown from the broken window I see, on the ground. Hah, now that I'm a Ranger I have to help that person... scrap it, I need to stop the threat.

I ran to the girl, hey, she had a female shape, and shouted, "Hey, miss! Are you okay-"

No way...

"Ouh... that hurt..." In front of me is Serena/Usagi from... Sailor Moon...

... I feel faint...

"Oh, a new target!"

Ship! That darn monster! Episode 1, great...

Turning to the Jewel Monster, Yes, I refer them as through the theme they have, I shout, "Halt, monster!"

"Ohohoh, you have guts, kid!" Dang, this annoying...

 **(Cliffhanger! Yes! Eh, just wanted to end this here just because my tablet, which I write this on, is acting wierd. Stupid slowdown...**

 **Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this piece of shit! Sundarkness, OUT!)**


End file.
